Can We Try To Love Again
by I'm In Love With a Book
Summary: Plot: 4 years later Park at a college in Nebraska. Park studying for music, Eleanor for writing. They bump into each other when Park takes out the last postcard he got from her. Will they become friends once again but there is an awkward tension between the two, obviously about their separate lives. Want to know the other author? Visit GlamWriter789
1. Eleanor Prologue

**Eleanor & Park- Let's Try To Love Again **

**Chapter 1**

Eleanor. Park.

**Before**

**4 Days Before**

**6:00AM**

**Eleanor**

" Eleanor, I'm so proud of you." my mom said while I stretched the long phone cord over to my uncle's coffee table.

Sitting down and twisty my curly red hair I last time I saw my mom was the Fourth of July a few months before school started. Her and the kids came to my uncle's house while Richie was alone in the house with a _Budweiser_ and sappy American music playing.

" Mom, I'm so proud of you. That was brave of you do such a thing. " I said with a genuine smile on my face.

She finally got away from that creep Richie. I hated him and he is the reason why I lost 4 years of time with my family. I loved my aunt and uncle, they _always_ gave me what I wanted but that is not what I cared about. If and when I had a problem we would actually have a conversation. I never got that from my mom.

" Yeah, best thing I've ever done in my life, so honey when are you leaving for Nebraska?" she said as I heard the bubbling of something, probably bacon.

" Giovanni is picking me up in like an hour, then we are going to head onto the plane."

" That is good, now be same don't drink and drive." she said to be like a corny actor in an infomercial.

" Of course mom love you tell the children I said hi."

" Ok darling be safe, bye"

I got and placed the phone back where it was, heading upstairs to my room. Looking around, I quickly got a box and brought it downstairs one by wasn't much but a few boxes of books, penicls, pens, my mixtape, etc. etc. Taking the last box down the phone rings.

I scurry over and answer it.

" Hello this is Eleanor speaking."

" Hey beautiful, I'm outside. Need any help?" Giovanni said and I nodded.

He grabbed two boxes and headed out to his minivan. I smiled as a peak of his biceps showed from the tight fit turtleneck he was wearing. Giovanni and I have been a thing for four years. He asked me out on Valentines day, when I was still a chubby tom-boy. Now I lost a few pounds being quite average and my style is still the same.

I took the last of my boxes and put them in the truck as he shuts it. I hope into the side of his car as he buckles up his seat belt. He gives me a peck on the cheek.

" Our new journey here we come" Giovanni said as he cruised off not looking back. neither did I.


	2. Park Prologue

**Before**

**4 Days**

**8:00 AM**

**Park**

I pull up to the driveway with my friend Alisha in a van.

"Thank god! We're finally here! 3 hours of driving!"

"Says the one who didn't drive…" I say teasfully. She playfully punches me in the elbow. We both go to the back seat and the trunk and begin unpacking our suitcases filled with clothes and other necessities (electronics). When we are done, I slam the trunk down until it hits the point where this is a little _click_. The school was big, I can tell you that. Even as a college, it was pretty big. Across the street, there was the baseball field which some people were already casually playing on. There were a few trees planted up between the line of the lot of the campus and the parking lot. Our suitcases meet the pavement with a low _clunk_ and we go off to the administration desk.

I talk to the girl at the gray table just outside the campus' admin's office. She has brown hair, glasses, and a t-shirt. Alisha talks to her first.

"Alisha Gem Johnson," she says looking at the papers with the names covering it with certain names highlighted in yellow and pink.

"Ah, yes, here you go, this shows your schedule, study hall, campus activities, roommate, and room number," the girl says with a smile.

"Thanks you, um," Alisha peers at the name tag,"Cathy."

I walk up next once she goes off and sets her things down by a tree, waiting for me. I walk up to Cathy and say ,"Hi, um," I stutter," I'm Park Sheridan"

She flips through several pages with her eyes gazing and skimming over the papers looking for my name. She finally finds it and gives me a file. She then repeats everything she says to Alisha a few moments ago.

"Yes, thank you," I reply back generously with a small smile. I then tuck the file under my arms and stroll off with it to the tree which was beside my friend.

"So, what classes did you get?" I ask her.

"Um lets see," she says as she un-tucks the file from under her arm, grabs the paper and begins reading out the classes.

"Huh it looks like we have drama together on thursdays and tuesdays."

"Uh - huh," she says with a nod, "So anyways, I'm gonna go unpack and we can meet back here tonight at 7."

"Yah sure, okay," I say with a little nod. iI turn back and take my suitcases. I look at the paper the girl gave to me and read the number. _Room 872._ I walk around and after a few helpless and confusing minutes, I go up and ask a man who was sitting on a bench with the girl I see earlier. Wait no, this girl has shorter hair. Oh well, I just shrug it off. I go up and ask them where Room 872 is. He points to the left and tells me the directions to get there. After he is finished, I gather my stuff again and stroll off towards my room. After a good 10 minute walk, I reach my dorm which is in a one story building but decorated nicely by murals plastered among the walls. I open the door with my keys and walk in to a guy putting up a poster.

"Oh hey! You must be my new roommate, um…" he tries to think.

"Park." I finish for him.

"Nice to meet you Park."

"Same for you." I say with a half-smile.

I unpack my bags and begin putting up my room. When I'm finished I look around at it making sure I wasn't missing anything. Okay, Posters, pictures, laptop, headphones, comics, movies. Yup, all here.

As I am about to leave, my phone rings, I take it out and flip it up. "Hello?"

"Yah, are you there honey?" My mom said, probably having a concerned/oerky face behind this other end of the line.

"Yah, Alisha and I just got here a few moments ago" I reply. I begin filling in the details, which wasn't that much to be honest, and then I hang up.

As I walk out of the dorm a girl suddenly approaches me and says in a seductive voice "Hey, you're cute, wanna...:" she draws little circles against the hem(?) of my shirt and pushes me against the door, "hang out in my room…?"

Unsure what to do at this awkward moment, I do the only thing I can think of and I silently hold my breath and faint till I see nothing but darkness. I can feel myself floating beyond the galaxy of souls. Drifting, drifting away.


	3. Eleanor 3- 2 days Before

**Eleanor**

**2 Days Before**

" I can picture it now Eleanor, my team winning the Super-bowl, the crowd ecstatic." he said while cruising on the highway.

Yep, Giovanni trying to pursue his dream of being a football player. When I found this out after our kiss under a bridge, I was quite shocked. I'm kinda anti- football players. You might ask why. Well, in high-school they are all snobs and they only date the cheerleaders. They shame the "nerds" or people "not like them" leaving them out of everything from parties, trips, or just simple _Facebook_ chats. In their eyes, you're an outcast.

Giovanni is different. I made a statistic that out of every 100 years and every 50 states in America, you find 1 good football player. I guess 1986 was that 100th year. Giovanni, such an Italian name for such an All- American man. As said, he was a football player, watched the latest sports games with his pals and a bucket of beer, could be ever so patriotic not only on Fourth of July or Veterans Day, but in everyday life. When "The Pledge" came on he would put a hand over his heart and stand in a mighty tall way, enunciating every word with pride.

" Well while you score the winning touchdown I will be the best writers out there since William Shakespeare." I said with everlasting pride.

I wanted to write stories. Write about my life, or use fictional characters to create a world I would like to live in. One I dream of at night. When the books were published, people would be lined up at stores, the copies (in that particular store) sold out within a few minutes. My ambitions.

" Yes you will, we will be a united force in how dreams actually can come true." he said as he grabbed my hand and I grabbed his.

" Can we stop here tonight?" Giovanni asked me and I nodded not honestly caring much as my eyelids were trying to close.

I opened them just a little to see we stopped in a 24/7 gas station. So, we were going to sleep in a minivan? Perfect. I would sleep in the back seats as Gio slept at the wheel. Gio picked me up, took me out of the car, and back in, upon the back seats. Instead of him going back he sat on top on me.

" God, you're so beautiful." he said as his lips connected with mine.

I knew the feeling of him touch but it just felt good right then. His soft, warm lips touching mine as his hand pulled me up. Then, his fingers placed on my back. It felt good that things were back in place, that I didn't have to go through the pain of judgement or even pain of not seeing Park again.

Our lips move away as we breathe deeply. I scoot over so he can lay right by me. There is a sunroof above us. It is closed but when can see the stars. As my eyes close, the stars become little blurs.


	4. Park- 2 Days Before

**Park**

**2 Days Before**

Walking down the sidewalks of our campus, I stare down at my music player scrolling through my playlist. I finally find the song I was looking for _Little Talks _(just do with it). Whilst I was slipping up my headphones from my neck, I try to take out a new of my books with my other hands. A few people pass by me as I walk to John's house. John was a guy I just met yesterday, he was average height, athletic build, black hair, blue eyes. Yah, he seems to be a lady's man, considering how many girls I see him flirting with.

Suddenly, my phone begins ringing. I quickly take it out and flip open the screen with a flick of the thumb.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello?"

"Oh hi, Park, sorry I have to be somewhere today, so I can't meet up."

"Oh okay, no problem."

I close the phone with a sigh. I sit down by a nearby bench, unsure what to do now. I unzip my backpack and shuffle around looking for the map of the campus. Looking for the student's meet, which was basically a park where students would go to, to do recreational stuff. I scroll my fingers against the paper searching for it. I finally find it and I get up. I run back to my dorm and grab my guitar. Taking some compositions and the map and a guitar with me, I exit out the door with a quickening hurry.

I shuffle over to the student meet and lay out my three items. The guitar strap goes around my neck and I then sling my arm over the guitar. Finally I find the guitar chip which I found strapped against the guitar strings. I look down upon the piece of composition and strum the guitar. Only the few people passing by notice me and slow down their pace. I begin playing the rest of the song. A few moment's later, I have an audience staring at me with amusement and amaze. I smile a little and bite my lip gently trying to hide it back.


	5. Park- 1 Day Before

It was early in the morning when I just randomly decided to wake up. Looking at the clock it read the time 3:49 AM. Tossing and turning in my bed I wasn't able to fall back asleep so I decided to get up again. I went to the small kitchen I had and grabbed some milk and the cereal from the counter and made some cereal.

After finishing the small college-budget breakfast, I dress myself. I wear a blue flannel shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans I found at the bottom of my dress drawer. My roommate seems nowhere in sight and neither are the few posters he had put up of Nirvana and The Cure. By the time I had gotten my morning routine down it was 4:56 AM in the morning.

Packing my bag, I grab the few things I needed for the day.

_Hmm. _I grab my notebook, pencils, my sheet music, a notepad, and the overly expensive textbooks I rented. I slung on my backpack and begin walking to the campuses barista and cafe to grab a bite and a drink. Walking in through the door, I only see a few people sitting at the small round wooden tables reading or texting on their phones; none of any faces whom I do know. I walk up to the counter where the barista looked as if she wasn't sleepy at all and took a 7-Hour-Energy Shot.

"Hello, what could I get for you today?" she asks in an annoyingly happy 5-AM-in-the-morning voice.

"Yes um can I get the cheese danish there," I point at the two danishes I want, "and a caramel frappuccino with half-milk"

"Yes," she says as she writes down the information amongst the cup," can I get a name?"

"Um, yeah, Park."

"Okay," she says finishing up. She then slides the cup across the counter to the other worker who was making the orders while she takes the orders, "That will be 5 dollars and 29 cents. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash," I say and I take out 5 dollars and three dimes.

"Thank you, your drink will be finished shortly," she said as she handed over my receipt and my one cent change. I go over to the ledge waiting for my drink, when it finally does I go over and sit at a table next to a girl on her phone with her eyes peering through her glasses at the screen. I take a bite out of a danish and drink some of the coffee.

Coming back from the lecture hall, I enter my dorm and there was someone in there.

"Um, hello?" I question his place, "Who are you?"

"Oh, hi, I'm your roommate! I'm Giovanni." he says beaming a smile.

"Um, sorry you must have the wrong room, I already have a roommate." I say slowly.

"You're Park right?"

"Yah. Last time I checked," I say still a bit confused on what was going on.

"Well, he isn't here and it says there was a change so I'm here."

"Okay." I say half agreed and half disagreed.

Later when Giovanni comes back from wherever he was, we decide to go eat dinner at a fast food restaurant. I order a cheeseburger and he orders a double meatball marinara hamburger.

"Hey, you know," he says mid-chew," my friend and I are having a midnight party tonight at the student park thing. You want to come?"

At first I was hesitant but I replied with a "Yah, sure, why not."

After dinner we headed back to our dorm and I showered, did my homework and got ready for the midnight party.


	6. Eleanor- 1 Day Before

Giovanni was asleep in the back of the car as the view of the school came near in sight. Evergreen University. The place where I will be able to become a successful into the parking lot, it was like 10:30 in the morning. Students were walking and talking and whatnot. Parking the car, I lightly tapped Giovanni.

" Gio, hey Gio" I said while he stretched his long arms out and slowly, but surely opened his eyes.

"What?" he said still confused where we were at.

" We made it to the school" I say as the realization finally kicks in.

" Oh, ok well let's go!" he says with a smiling on his face, exhibiting his pure white teeth.

We hopped out of the car and got our luggage. Bringing the less than half of what we had to register. Walking up to a big sign that says in bold **REGISTRATION. **Walking over to see a girl with a short pixie haircut and black eye shadow on I smiled.

" Hello welcome to Evergreen University the best university in Nebraska." she said in a dull monotonous voice.

"Well hello, we are trying to register at this amazing school" Giovanni said mocking her dull voice.

I let out a small unnoticed laugh. The goth girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Names." she said annoyed looking down on the list

" Eleanor Douglas" I said as she found my name highlighted it, and hand me a stack of

papers.

"That has your schedule, your financial plans, and your room number."

She handed me something, it was a key.

" Here's your key to get into your dorm." she said and then went to ask Giovanni the same questions.

We sat there for a moment, talking over a few things.

"I got some dude named Park" Giovanni said with a shrug.

" Well I got someone named Bridget."

" Oh crap." said the girl at the Registration desk.

I slowly turn around.

" Hi new roommate!" Oh now she wants to smile and be happy.

I roll my eyes and walk away with Giovanni. I sigh and walk with Gio. I don't know where we going but I don't care.

" Why her? I barely know her but I can see we will have problems." I said and then just realized something.

" Wait. You said your roommate was named Park?" I say as my heart starts beating and pounding in my chest.

" Yeah what about it?" he ask still being casual.

Well maybe I need to calm down. There is a possibility there are other people named Park. Actually there is a big possibility. Maybe I need to calm down.

" You want to meet my roommate?" Gio says.

"It's okay, maybe later." I say still kinda freaked.

We head back to the car and help eachother get the rest of our stuff out the car. After getting everything into my dorm I start unpacking. Looking over to Bridget's side of the room I already see I'm _really _not going to like her. Cigarettes, empty bottles of vodka, and box of… oh ew.

Placing my sheets on my bed the door bursts open. It's her. She honestly has an interesting look. She is Asian. An Asian goth. You don't see that much around here. It was a cool look. Maybe I would like her if she took away the snappy attitude.

" Why isn't it my new roommate?" she says with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Staying silent I place my mixtapes above my desk. I keep a smile on my face. Bridget her heels clicking she flops down on her bed. She takes her pack of cigarettes. She lights on up in here. I cough.

" Afraid of a cigar eh?" she laughs as she takes a blow.

" I'm not afraid, I just want to be cancer free my whole life." I say putting my clothes in a nearby closest.

"Oh wow, redhead has a voice when her boyfriend's not around." I turn around and she smirks.

Try to calm down I talk, " I am perfectly fine without my boyfriend ok?"

" Sure red. Can I call you red? or reddy? it's just easier?" she asks like she's giving me a choice.

"What are you studying for?" she asks.

" Literature. I want to be a fictional writer." I say putting my glasses on.

I turn around with a questioning look on my face.

" How did you get to college?" I ask knowing that sounds rude.

" Well my father owns this place, also i'm a rockin singer." she says as she puts her tongue out and does the sign rock n' roll.

" But what got me here, was my amazing artisan" she says pulling something from under her bag.

It was a picture of a forest, and a pale ghost haunting the forest. Wow. She did that? You can't read a book by it's cover.

" Wow, surprisingly it is a good painting" I say

A knock on the door. I go to open the door and see Giovanni there. I smile as I hear Bridgit sigh. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and I hear a barfing noise.

" Wow you're trying to make me throw up" she says

Ignoring her I say " So what's up?"

" Hey, well I met a few people and there having a party at some park nearby the school. it's at 12 midnight. Wanna come?" Gio says and I nod of course.

" You can come too if you want Bridget" Gio says and Bridget replies with a yes.

Walking out the door we are ready to go to the party.


End file.
